


Three Nos And A Yes

by flawedamythyst



Series: Cupid [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Valentine's Day, a year after Cupid's Arrows.





	Three Nos And A Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spidergwenstefani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergwenstefani/gifts).



“No,” said Bucky as firmly as he could, when Tony brought it up a couple of days before Valentine’s Day, but Pepper wasn’t on his side, and he lost the argument before it had even begun.

“No,” said Bucky with final-last-stand desperation when Clint sauntered out of their bedroom in his cupid costume on Valentine’s Day morning, but Clint just grinned at him and pulled some sweatpants and a hoodie over it for the trip to the office.

“No,” said Bucky when he turned on his computer at work to find the Cupid Mail program already running, messages lining up to be sent. He curled over and pressed his head to the desk, because how the hell was this his life for the second year in a row?

“We made a lot of money for charity last year,” Clint reminded him, stripping off his layers so that he was wearing nothing but those ridiculously small shorts, wings, and leather straps. God, Bucky wanted to fuck him over his desk so that everyone knew he belonged to him, he wanted to bundle him back up in his clothes and drag him back home, he wanted to- Just, be anywhere but here, basically.

“Come on,” added Clint as Bucky stared at him with dead, hollow eyes. “You start checking those messages, and I’ll get you coffee.”

“If anyone tries to flirt with you, I’m going to strangle them,” Bucky told him, very firmly.

Clint just laughed, and left him to it.

The thing was, Bucky had actually seen this coming, so he’d spent the last few weeks making sure that everyone in the company was just about as terrified of him as they could be, and that they knew that he was dating Clint and wasn’t okay with anyone else flirting with him. It seemed to have worked, because Clint didn’t get one single cupid message and people hid whenever Bucky left his office.

He waited until the very last message run of the day before putting the second part of his plan into place. Clint gave him a vague salute as he headed off with a quiver full of messages, and Bucky waved back, then started moving as soon as he was out of sight.

He grabbed the bag he’d stash under his desk, then headed for the stairs, jogging down them until he was on the third floor. He opened the door just a crack, peering through and focusing on Linda Mayhew’s desk.

Linda was there, frowning at something on her computer with a look that said the end of the day couldn’t come soon enough.

Bucky had chosen her to send a friendly message of appreciation to for three reasons. The first was that her desk was opposite Isabel Jansen’s, who dressed and looked like a model, and Maria Vinci’s, who was bubbly and outgoing, and friends with everyone. Linda, on the other hand, was a bit shy and tended to dress on the frumpy side of things, so she’d spent the day watching Clint turn up to shoot yet more arrows at the desks opposite her, without ever having one sent at her.

The other reason Bucky had picked her, was because the sightline from the stairs door to her desk was completely clear, and it was just about the right distance for him to be able to rely on his aim.

He lurked there for about ten minutes before Clint swung into view, sending Linda a grin that she returned, then glanced over at Maria and Isabel, clearly wondering which of them was due to get another message. When the arrow landed on her desk instead, she just stared at it for a moment in shock. Bucky nudged the door a bit further open and hefted the toy bow in his hands.

Clint had dragged him along to the range often enough over the past year that Bucky was a reasonably good shot with a bow now, but he didn’t trust himself with a real one in an office environment, so he'd gone for the best quality plastic bow he could find, and a sucker arrow.

Clint waited while Linda unrolled her message and read it, then wandered over to retrieve the arrow. Bucky noticed that Isabel and Maria were both checking out his ass, and his eyes narrowed. Next year he was going to have to double how terrifying he was.

Clint paused in front of Linda’s desk to take the arrow from her, and Bucky took his chance. He opened the door wider, took aim, and shot the suction arrow at Clint’s broad chest, where it landed right above his left nipple. Perfect.

“What the-?” said Clint, stumbling back in surprise, and then looking up at Bucky. “Jesus, Bucky, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Bucky gave the arrow a pointed nod, feeling nerves rush through him now that he’d taken this step and couldn’t back out.

Clint pulled the arrow off his skin, then untied the note Bucky had tied on, glancing up to give him a wide grin. “Oh man, I hope this is ridiculously cheesy,” he said, just as the paper came free, dropping the ring it had been hiding into Clint’s hand.

Clint just stared at it for a moment so long Bucky thought eons must be passing, then looked at the note.

“Oh fuck,” he said, in a choked voice, then looked up at Bucky. “Oh fuck, Bucky, of course. Yes. Fuck!” He strode across the office, which had gone quiet, and kissed Bucky, hard and fervent. “I will, of course I will,” he muttered against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky couldn’t hold in his grin, holding on to Clint as tightly as he could. “I love you,” he said, aware he was probably destroying his reputation as a terrifying bastard right now, but he figured that was okay. Clint was going to marry him, after all. No one would dare flirt with him after that, right?

Which was the third reason Bucky had picked this floor to do this on. The third floor was the one that was a bit too crowded and which had the highest density of gossips on it. Everyone in the building would know just how very taken Clint was by the time they clocked off.

“I love you too,” said Clint, and kissed him again, desperate and claiming and everything Bucky wanted for the rest of his life.


End file.
